narutoraidpagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukasa Kadoya
Personality Tsukasa Kadoya is a hypocritical and self-righteous young man who does not know much about his past. He has a strong desire to "catch the world" using his photos, but they never develop well. He sees this as a sign that he is not of this world, unaware of it being a prelude of it being supplanted by the worlds of the other nine Kamen Riders. However as Decade, he is seen as an agent of destruction, usually being called "the devil", a rumor spread by Narutaki, who believes Tsukasa does not belong in any world. Before a climatic battle begins, Tsukasa answers a major villain's demand for his identity by saying that he is "Just a passing Kamen Rider, remember that!" Lore Tsukasa travels around to all the known (and some unknown) Universes by way of his crazy magical Photo Studio. He's known to randomly spawn clothing depending on what Universe he lands in, in hopes of fitting in more so that he can seemingly make friends and take horrible photographs of everyone he meets. Abilities/Equiptment Tsukasa outside of his suit has little to no actual powers, aside from being able to take photographs with his Camera Obscura, and activating the Decadriver. Machine Decader The Machine Decader is Decade's personal Honda DN-01. Like Decade himself, the Decader can assume the form of the respective Rider's motorcycle. It exhibits this ability when Decade (as Faiz) transforms the Decader into the Autovajin. Decadriver Change announcement: KAMENRIDE Form Change announcement: FORMRIDE Attack announcement: ATTACKRIDE Rider Form change announcement: FINAL FORMRIDE Final attack announcement: FINAL ATTACKRIDE Decade Complete announcement: FINAL KAMENRIDE Tsukasa transforms into Decade through the use of the Decadriver belt that is based around the Rider Cards. By inserting a card into the Decadriver, Decade can invoke the cards' abilities. In Complete Form, the Decadriver is moved to the right side of his belt where Decade inserts his Final Attack Ride Cards and activates them by touching the Decadriver's window. Decade's primary weapon is the Ride Booker (??????・ Raido Bukka) which has three modes: the default Book Mode (????・, Bukku Modo ), which is placed on the left side of his belt and holds the Rider Cards that Decade uses in his arsenal, Gun Mode (???・, Gan Modo) which can be used to execute the Dimension Blast (???????????, Dimenshon Burasuto) finisher and Sword Mode (?・?・, Sodo Modo) which can be used to execute the Dimension Slash (????????????, Dimenshon Surasshu) finisher. Rider Cards Decade has card-based weaponry and powers: the Rider Cards. However, due to a seal placed on them all, Tsukasa travels across the Multiverse to undo the seals and regain the abilities the cards endow. Kamen Ride Cards The Kamen Ride Cards supposedly possess all the powers of the 9 previous Heisei Kamen Riders. Because they were sealed, Tsukasa must touch the heart of a world's Kamen Rider in resolving an issue threatening that world. Though he regained his abilities from his journey, the KamenRide Cards go black while fighting Dark Kiva, later they are regained. Decade: Initial card; transforms Tsukasa into Kamen Rider Decade. Tsukasa must use this card first before assuming any other transformations. Kuuga: Regained when Tsukasa gains Yuusuke's trust. Decade uses the card to assume Kuuga's Mighty Form. Kiva: Regained when Tsukasa acknowledges Wataru as the Fangires' King. Decade uses the card to assume Kiva's Kiva Form. Ryuki: Regained when Tsukasa and Shinji work together to defeat Kamen Rider Abyss, Kamata. Decade uses the card to assume the form of Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. Blade: Regained when Tsukasa shows Kazuma that even followers are important as leaders, Decade uses the card to assume the form of Blade. Faiz: Transforms Decade into Faiz, initially sealed after being used once. Regained when Tsukasa teaches Takumi that protecting those dear matters regardless of who he is. Agito: Regained when Tsukasa teaches Shouichi (and Yuusuke) that you can't run away from your problems. Decade uses this card to assume the form of Agito's Ground Form. Den-O: Regained when Tsukasa refers to Momotaros by his real name after calling him kind-hearted and restoring his sense of self. Decade uses this card to assume the form of Den-O's Sword Form. Kabuto: Transforms Decade into Kabuto's Rider Form, used once before its power is sealed. Regained when Tsukasa taught Mayu the true meaning about her Grandmother's saying of looks being deceiving while praising Souji's family bonds. Hibiki: Transforms Decade into Hibiki, used once before its power is sealed. Its silhouette turned black after Hibiki's metamorphosis into Gyuki. Regained after Asumu becomes Hibiki and Tsukasa learns the true meaning of the Ongekido. Decade Complete : A Final KamenRide Card, manifesting after Tsukasa regains his ability to become Decade. By inserting the card into the K-Touch, it transforms Decade into Complete Form. Black : A card containing the power of Kamen Rider Black. Diend borrows it to summon Kotaro from the World of Black while in the World of Black RX, as he claims that Decade cannot use the card. Form Ride Cards Form Ride Cards allow Decade to assume any of the forms the Heisei Riders have. Accessing these forms grants Decade the use of any weapon exclusive to that form. Generally, Decade changes forms within one Rider's forms. However, Decade does not have to be a particular Rider to transform into one of that Rider's alternate forms. Kuuga Dragon: Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form. Kuuga Titan: Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form. Kuuga Pegasus: Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form. Tsukasa does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. Kiva Garulu: Decade assumes Kiva's Garulu Form. Kiva Basshaa: Decade assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form. Kiva Dogga: Decade assumes Kiva's Dogga Form. Agito Flame: Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form. Agito Storm: Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form. Faiz Axel: Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the speed of light. Den-O Ax: Decade assumes Den-O's Ax Form. Kabuto Masked: Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form. This card is not used in the series, but in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story, Masked Rider Decade: World of Stronger where Decade uses this card to protect himself from Delza Army General Steel's steel shaft. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. Den-O Rod: Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes book on Decade. Den-O Gun: Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes book on Decade. Den-O Wing: Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japans Detail of Heroes book on Decade. Attack Ride Cards The Attack Ride Cards allow Decade to perform any of his own attacks, or a signature attack of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. Blast: As Decade, this grants the Ride Booker's Gun Mode rapid fire capabilities. Slash: As Decade, this increases the damage done by the Ride Booker's Sword Mode. Illusion: As Decade, this creates multiple images of Decade. Each image can come in physical contact with the target. Invisible: As Decade, this card turns him invisible Clock Up: As Kabuto, or Decade moves extremely fast to the point that seconds slow down into minutes. Ongekibou Rekka: As Hibiki, Decade conjures up two drumsticks to charge them with power and use the finisher Kiboujutsu Rekkadan , igniting the tops with flames, creating torch-like weapons that shoot fireballs to incinerate targets. Decade's fireballs are powerful enough to destroy giant Makamou as well. Onibi: As Hibiki, Decade breathes a powerful flamethrower through a mouth that forms from the mask. Autovajin: As Faiz, Decade turns the Machine Decader into the Autovajin, Faiz's own motorcycle, which goes into Battle Mode. This also allows Decade to access the Faiz Edge via the Autovajin's right shoulder. Strike Vent: As Ryuki, Decade summons the Drag Claw, a dragon-headed gauntlet that can send a burst of flames out of its mouth. Unlike the original Ryuki, it does not need Dragreder's assistance. Metal: As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Seven of Spades Rouse Card, Metal Trilobite, to enhance resilience to physical harm by transmutating his body into organic metal. Mach: As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Nine of Spades Rouse Card, Mach Jaguar, to enhance his speed and agility. Ore Sanjou!: As Den-O, Decade utters Sword Form's signature phrase and performs his signature pose. Kotaewa Kiite Nai: As Den-O, Decade transforms into Gun Form and utters his signature phrase and performs his signature pose. Nakerude & Bokuni Tsurarete Miru?: These two cards were briefly shown following Decade's use of the "Ore Sanjou!" and "Kotaewa Kiite Nai" cards. They were not used in the context of the TV series, but are assumed to have similar effects as the other two cards. Tsuppari: As Den-O Ax Form, Decade launches a series of palm strikes. Rekka Daizantou: As Decade Complete Form and wielding ShinkenRed's Rekka Daizantou, Decade performs the Many Fires Profusion attack. GaGa no Udewa: Arms Decade Complete Form with the GaGa Armlet after Diend steals it from Llumu Qhimil. Televikun: A card appearing in the Hyper Battle Video that allows Decade, in Complete Form, and the riders he's summoned in their Final Forms to perform their respective Final Attacks. Gigant: Summon's Kamen Rider G4's Gigant to attack enemies. Side Basshar: Turns the Machine Decader into the Side Basshar in battle mode. Utchari (?????, Utchari?, "Launch"): As Den-O Ax Form, Decade performs a Sumo lifting attack. This card does not appear in the television series, but is featured in Hobby Japan's Detail of Heroes book on Decade. Hyper Clock Up (???・??????, Haipa Kurokku Appu?): As Kabuto Hyper Form, Decade is able travel at near light speeds, allowing him to travel forward or backward through time. This card is not shown in the TV series, but is used in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story published in Hobby Japan magazine. Final Form Ride Cards Final Form Ride Cards gives Decade the power to bestow new forms upon other Riders by reaching into their back, telling them beforehand "It might tickle a bit". Only while the cards stay in effect, which is during the time Tsukasa is transformed into Decade, the transformed Heisei Rider can alternate between his new form and his original Rider form. Kuuga Gouram: Transforms Kuuga into a creature similar to Gouram, giving him the ability to fly. -In Kamen Rider ﾗ Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010, Kuuga gains a new stronger Final Form Ride form called the Ultimate Kuuga Gouram (??????????????, Arutimetto Kuga Goramu), which he assumed on his own while in Ultimate Form. Decade later gained the ability to have Yusuke assume this form in battle against the Super Crisis Fortress. -In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Decade uses the Kuuga Ball (????・, Kuga Boru?) card to change Kuuga into a dodgeball-like form to perform the Decade Dodge (????????, Dikeido Dojji?) attack. Kiva Arrow: Transforms Kiva into a large Kivat-like Bow with an arrow resembling Kiva's sealed Hell's Gate leg. Ryuki Dragredder: Transforms Ryuki into a creature similar to Dragreder, Ryuki's Contract Monster. Blade Blade: Transforms Blade into a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. Faiz Blaster: Transforms Faiz into a large laser cannon, similar in appearance to Faiz's own Faiz Blaster weapon. Agito Tornador: Transforms Agito into a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador Slider Mode. Momotaros: Released in Final FormRide Series toy line as Den-O Momotaros. Ejecting his host, Den-O Sword Form manifests into Momotaros. This was originally the DenLiner Card Diend had in his possession before Decade takes it from him, said to allow Den-O to become a copy of the DenLiner. Zecter Kabuto: Transforms Kabuto into a giant Kabuto Zecter, able to burrow underground. Hibiki Ongekiko: Transforms Hibiki into an Ongekiko that can assume Hibiki Akanetaka, which enables him to fly. All Rider (?・???・ Oru Raida): Can transform all nine Heisei Kamen Riders into their Final Form Ride forms. When it is used in Movie War 2010, only five of the Riders turn into their Final Form Ride forms (Ultimate Kuuga Gouram, Ryuki Dragreder, Agito Tornador, Zecter Kabuto, Hibiki Akanetaka), while three others ride vehicles (Kiva's Castle Doran, Faiz's Jet Sliger, Den-O's DenLiner) and the last uses an alternate form (Blade Jack Form). Kamen Rider W: Splits Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker into Kamen Rider Double CycloneCyclone (?????邑(???)??????????, Kamen Raida Daburu Saikuron Saikuron), controlled by Philip, and Kamen Rider Double JokerJoker (?????邑(???)??・・?・・ Kamen Raida Daburu Joka Joka), controlled by Shotaro. Unlike the other Final Form Ride forms, Double CycloneCyclone and Double JokerJoker do not require their corresponding Final Attack Ride card to execute their finishing attack. Strong Zecter (????????祐utorongu Zekuta): Transforms Stronger into a giant beetle. This was used in the S.I.C Hero Saga side story Masked Rider Decade: World of Stronger. -?In the OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders net movie, while playing poker Kamen Rider Decade tansforms Garren into hishi mochi (??), Chalice into a heart-shaped chocolate (???Choko), and General Shadow into a fishbowl (???Kingyobachi). Final Attack Ride Cards The Final Attack Ride Cards (?????????????・, Fainaru Atakku Raido Kado) are Decade's most powerful attacks, used for finishing off enemies. The Final Attack Ride Cards, if used in conjunction with the Final Form Rides, can allow Decade to perform an attack with that Rider's Final Form (which usually resemble that Rider's own signature attack in some way). If the Final Attack Ride is used in conjunction with Kamen Ride Cards, they allow Decade to perform the signature attack of the Rider he is transformed into. If the Final Attack Ride is used when Decade is in Complete Form, he can perform that Rider's signature move (in their ultimate form) alongside the summoned Rider using the Ride Booker to improvise if the attack uses a weapon. Decade: Decade performs the Dimension Kick, Decade's Rider Kick. With the Ride Booker in Sword Mode, Decade can execute a highly charged slash called the Dimension Slash. While in Gun Mode, Decade can execute a highly charged shot called the Dimension Blast. All attacks involve the Decadriver generating large golden Final AttackRide cards, which Decade leaps/runs/shoots through, the final card having an image of Decade's attack before he bursts through it. These hologram cards can also stun the enemy before the attack connects and can line up to track the enemy. In the Ganbaride game, Decade has another final attack, Decade Vanish where he captures the enemy in energy barcode, scanning the target before finishing him off. When used by Decade Complete Form, the Dimension Kick becomes the Enhanced Dimension Kick (????????????, Kyoka Dimenshon Kikku). Alongside Double CycloneCyclone and Double JokerJoker, Decade executes a triple Rider Kick called the Triple Extreme (?????????・, Toripuru Ekusutorimu). In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, a variation of this card is the Final Kamen Attack Form Ride Card (??????????????・????・, Fainaru Kamen Atakku Fomu Raido Kado) which is used while Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation is active. Decade performs the Final Dimension Kick (???????????????, Fainaru Dimenshon Kikku), a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Showa and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. Kuuga: While in Gouram form, Kuuga rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like Decade Assault flying kick towards the target. Kiva: With the Kiva Arrow, Decade performs the Decade Fang which fires the arrow, unfolding to hit the target in similarly to Kiva's Darkness Moon Break kick. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, when Tsukasa "loans" the Kiva Arrow to Momotaros, the attack is called Momo Fang (??????, Momo Fangu), labeled by Momotaros as "Our Finishing Attack, Final Attack Version" (???????ｷ??????????・??, Oretachi no Hissatsu Waza: Fainaru Atakku Bajon). Ryuki: With Ryuki Dragreder flying behind to boost his attack's power, Decade performs the Decade Dragoon which is similar to Ryuki's Final Vent, the Dragon Rider Kick. Blade: With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the Decade Edge where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. The same card can be used by Decade while as Blade, executing Blade's Lightning Blast kick. Faiz: With the Faiz Blaster, Decade shoots an energy drill at the enemy before performing the Decade Photon, a powerful laser blast with some recoil, which is similar to Faiz's Crimson Smash kick. Agito: On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes a slashing attack called the Decade Tornado which is similar to Agito's Saber Brake Slash. The same card can be used by Decade while as Agito, executing Agito's Rider Kick. Den-O: Momotaros executes the Decade Liner similar to Den-O's Extreme Slash, labeled by Momotaros as "My Finisher Attack, Decade Version." Kabuto: The Zecter Kabuto charges at the opponent in a devastating mid-air body slam, Decade Meteor. With the target left vulnerable in mid-air, Kabuto and Decade execute their respective kick attacks while in Clock Up. The same card can be used by Decade in Kabuto's Rider Form to execute Kabuto's Rider Kick. Hibiki: With Hibiki Ongekiko, Decade performs the Decade Wave, where Hibiki Ongekiko attaches to the target and allows Decade to perform his version of an Ongekida finisher using Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka. Amazon : The GaGa Armlet is transferred to Amazon, and allows Amazon to perform the Super Dai Setsudan (?・・??, Supa Dai Setsudan?, Super Great Slice) attack. Diend : Using the Diend Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute an Dimension Shoot-style attack alongside Diend. -In Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes, Decade has another final attack, Decade Unlimited (????????????, Dikeido Unrimiteddo), Decade Complete Form's Rider Kick, in which instead of Final Attack Ride card holograms, Decade locks the opponent in a dimension that depicts the nine original worlds and then the ten Heisei Rider symbols appear in the same fashion as the Final Attack Ride cards as Decade hits the target with the Rider Kick. K-Touch The Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch (???????????・??, Fainaru Kamen Tanmatsu Ketatchi) is a special touchscreen cell phone. Originally from the World of Negatives in the possession of the Dark Riders, the K-Touch was designed to attach onto the Decadriver replacing the card slot, which is moved to his right hip, allowing Decade to transform into Complete Form. In this form, Decade can still use his Ride Cards by inserting them in the card slot and touching its visor, allowing Decade to summon the powers and weapons of the ultimate form of any of the previous Kamen Riders. When a Rider is summoned, the cards on Complete Form's chest and shoulders change to match the Rider's specific Kamen Ride card and the summoned Rider copies Decade's motions. When activating the K-Touch's functions in Complete Form, any of the Nine Heisei Riders present will be transformed into their most powerful form. In Hyper Battle Video, K-Touch seemed has a function to summon all previous Heisei Riders in their respective ultimate form without Decade pressing the buttons of the K-Touch. Final Kamen Ride Ryuki Survive: Summons Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive, armed with the Drag Visor-Zwei. Using the Ryuki Final AttackRide Card allows Decade to execute a Burning Saber-style attack alongside Ryuki Survive. Faiz Blaster: Summons Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form, armed with the Faiz Blaster. Using the Faiz Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Photon Buster-style attack alongside Faiz Blaster Form. Kabuto Hyper: Summons Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form. Using the Kabuto Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a double Hyper Kick or a Maximum Hyper Cyclone (armed with the Perfect Zector) alongside Kabuto Hyper Form. Also used by default form Decade to transform into Decade Kabuto Hyper Form in SIC Hero Saga, World Of Stronger to fight Stronger Charge Up Form, but was defeated. Also used again by Decade Complete to fight Stronger Charge Up Form but unfortunately beaten by Stronger Charge Up' Super Stronger Electric Kick. Kiva Emperor: Summons Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form, armed with the Zanvat Sword. Using the Kiva Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Final Zanvat Slash-style attack alongside Kiva Emperor Form. Hibiki Armed: Summons Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki, armed with the Armed Saber. Using the Hibiki Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute an Ongekida KiShin Kakusei-style slash alongside Armed Hibiki. Den-O Liner: Summons Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form, armed with the DenKamen Sword. Using the Den-O Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Train Slash-style attack alongside Den-O Liner Form. Blade King: Summons Kamen Rider Blade King Form, armed with the King Rouzer. Using the Blade Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Royal Straight Flush-style attack alongside Blade King Form. Agito Shining: Summons Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, armed with the Shining Caliber. Using the Agito Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a double Shining Clash-style attack alongside Agito Shining Form. Kuuga Ultimate: Summons Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form. This K-Touch option is not used in the television series.